Our Black Blood I
by Momiji D
Summary: Prequel of 'OBBII'. Sirius's problem. How it all started. Why he is Harry's godfather? The only dream Sirius wanted was shattered, James helps his bestfriend. A story about friendship, drama, family, H/C, bromance and with a slight touch of humor. Not interesting as it's more of a prequel. However, it still can be considered as an one shot. Contain Slash, AU, mention of mpreg.


**This is a prequel to a story I'm writing.**

 **Disclaimer : I own nothing. Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling and co.**

 **Main characters : Sirius B., James P.**

 **Others : Lily P., Regulus B., Remus L., Severus S., Harry P., Dorea P., Charlus P., Orion B., Walburga B.**

 **Side pairings : James/Lily, Severus/Regulus, Charlus/Dorea, Orion/Walburga, Lucius/Narcissa (mentioned), Ted T./Andromeda T. (mentioned)**

 **Warning : SLASH, AU, mention of Mpreg**

 **Background story: Dumbledore anticipated Tom, so he gave him the job, yep, Tom is the DADA teacher *applause*, he decided to keep only one horcrux, his locket. Because of this, there was no death eater, but Tom became know as Lord Marvolo Slytherin, the only fight happens at a political level, Dark, Light and Neuter. Slughorns a fan of Tom decided after two more year to give his position as head of house to Marvolo. Of course, the Slug club continued to prosper. With Marvolo in Hogwarts, the case of each slytherins was studied, he discovered Snape's situation and helped him.**

 **The relation between Gryff and Slyth was a near healthy rivalry. Snape and Lily stayed close as friends, Snape's life was easier. In her sixth year Lily lost her parents, Petunia was already serious in her relation with Vernon. Petunia wanted to do nothing with her sister. Snape takes an important place as a brother toward Lily and he protects her as always. Because his life was easier, he became aware that he was gay, which was not a problem in the wizarding world.**

 **James Potter is the son of Dorea and Charlus Potter, his 'cousin' is Sirius, they became friends with Remus and Peter. We've got the Marauders and all, of course he and Sirius did a lots of pranks on Snape, but at the end of Hogwarts they became more mature and presented their excuse toward our potion master in their fifth year. It did help, that the incident with the shrieking shack never happened, and there wasn't a lots of pressure, they were at peace.**

 **In their seventh year James and Lily got together, the more time they spend together, the more time they grew in love. They marry at the same time that in the original world, Snape walked Lily down the aisle, Sirius was best man etc.**

 **Harry's godparents are Sirius Black and Alice Longbottom.**

 **The Potters live in their manor, Godrics hollow is a propriety they use in holidays. Sirius and Remus aren't together, I don't think they'll be, they both live together in a flat in muggle London. Remus work in a small library, and Sirius is an auror, like James. Peter decided to go to America.**

 **So we'll start with the story.**

* * *

 _ **Our Black blood PART 1**_

* * *

 **Gryffindor dorms, 1975**

Gazing at the dark night, with no stars, no moon, a young man was sitting on the border of the window. He was gorgeous, aristocratic features, shoulder length black hair, slightly curly at the end, his eyes were a stunning grey, no silver color. He would have been more handsome if he smiled, but he was sad.

\- "Sirius ? What are you doing here ? Shouldn't you be at the party downstair ?"

The other young man was tall, but not at tall as Sirius, he was muscled, with aristocratic features, had brown eyes, wear glasses and had dark brown hair, near black. His most remarquable feature was his hair, not the colour, but they were messy. Sirius tried to smile at James.

"- Er, nothing, I was just tired, you know."

"- Padfoot tired ? Are you kidding me ? Is our dog getting old ?" joked James.

Sirius smiled weakly.

"- You could say that..."

"- Okay now I know something bas has happened. What's happened ? Your parents ? Or something ? Maybe Tina, your girlfriend ?"

At the name of the girl, Sirius couldn't maintain his smile.

"- What did she do ? You were both fine right?"

"- It's not really her. It's me, I, er." Sirius didn't want to speak about his problem, he was ashamed, confused, and mostly depressed?

"- Sirius Orion Black, Padfoot, you're my best friend, a brother, speak to me !" James was stubborn and wouldn't lose. Sirius needed his help.

"- Okay, okay, not that there's a solution."

"- Padfoot."

"- Yes Prongs, just promise me to not tell Moony and Wormy."

"- Okay I won't tell, except if it threaten your life."

Sirius snorted. He opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't say the words, because it would make the problem real. he tried three more times, his eyes got blurry. James was worried, he approached Sirius and gave him a 'manly' hug. Sirius couldn't take it anymore, he gave the piece of paper in his hand to James. James hugged Sirius closer, and read the paper as the other sobbed. Never had he seen Sirius breakdown, angry yes, frustrated yes, sad yes, breaking no, never.

 _ **Saint Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries**_

 _ **Second floor,**_

 _ **Dr. Wilson Adams**_

 _ **Patient : Sirius Orion Black III**_

 ** _Mr. Black,_**

 ** _After three analysations, I'm sorry to inform you that the results still came negative._**

 ** _You are indeed STERILE. If you need any help, St Mungo is here._**

 ** _Good Luck mr. Black._**

 ** _Dr. Wilson Adams_**

James was shocked. He couldn't believe it. Not Padfoot. The one who wanted to secretly have lots of children to have his own quidditch team.

"- H-h-how ?" stuttered James.

"- How what. How did I know ?" Sirius was getting frustrated not at James, but the situation. James nodded.

"- Tina forgot to use protection for two weeks, I forgot about casting the spell for three weeks James. She was afraid about getting pregnant. Me too, what would happen to the family and my reputation and hers? She did the pregnancy spell, she wasn't pregnant. Strange no? Of course she was happy, and slapped me, because I forgot, she too did forgot." Padfoot pouted." We broke up, not like I care about her." This was the true, he only wanted the shag." I had a nagging feeling, I went to Mungo's. I already knew I will never be able to bear children, but I always thought I could be a dad. But no. Wilson told me that I was sterile, of course I didn't believe it, and I asked to do the test one more time. He suspected that there was too much inbreeding in the family. Black's marry their third or second cousin, but both of my parents were cousins and with too much inbreeding, doctor said I was lucky to have good looks."

"- B-but! All your girlfriend ! You told me that you, er, that's embarrassing, you succeed in scoring the girl no?"

"- Wait Prongs, it's not about sperm, it's their fertility or something like that. It was great speaking to you and all, I'll be going now. Maybe there still is some butterbeer ?"

"- Padfoot..."

"- Prongs! Is that t-t-tears I see in your eyes ?"

"- Padfoot... No little Padfoot..." James started getting teary.

"- WOAH, Jamie stop right here ! I'm not one to console! Prongs! Prongs!"

"- *sob*"

"- Prongsie, if you don't stop I'll cry too."

The night was dark, the world in peace, gryffindor were partying. Only two young man were crying, one because in the end, some of his dreams would never happen, the other because the world was injust.

* * *

Two weeks later, the two friends didn't speak about Sirius problem. They acted as if nothing happened. Remus threw them questioning glance, but the shook their head. Thankfully the werewolf was nice and understanding, he didn't confront them. Shy Peter was, of course, obvious to the situation. After classes, Remus took Peter to go to the library. Sirius and James went to quidditch practice. Sirius was a fantastic beater, and James a superb chaser, the team was strong, they trained hard, they'll win. They were sweating, the sky's blue was getting redder, and practice was finished. Everyone went to the shower, only James stayed in the ground, Sirius glanced at his friend, and decided to stay.

"- What is it Prongs ? You sting, you really should take a shower."

"- Thank you Padfoot, you sting too." James pushed his friend while grinning.

"- So." Sirius paused, "Why are we staying here ?"

"- Did you tell your parents ? About you-know-what?"

"- Ah. No."

"- Padfoot !"

"- Prongs I can't tell them now !"

"- Why not ? You're hurting inside ! Your parents and Regulus should be there for you."

"- It's not only that James. You know how it is in Pureblood family."

"- Dude, I don't know what's a telly, so how could I be anything but pureblood."

"- I don't want Regulus to be Lord Black."

"- Eh?! Why not? I know that you like your brother even if he's not a nice fellow." Both of them snorted, Regulus behaved perfectly like a Black, he was funny to annoy.

"- I know my brother. I think that he likes _Snape._ " Sirius hissed the name.

"- WHAAT? You can't be serious !"

"- Yep I am. And yes I am." Sirius grinned as James groaned.

"- Padfoot, get real! Your brother likes Snape, surely you mean as a friend."

"- Nuh-huh, I mean that he likes-likes Snape, but Snape doesn't know, why do you think that in third year I initiated more and more pranks against Snape ? He took my brother's heart !"

"- I am so shocked I don't know what to say."

"- And my poor baby brother fell for that big nose face ! I'll save you Reggie !"

"- Wait, wait, wait. Padfoot how does that have anything to do with you telling your parents."

"- Prongsie ! I know that Moony got the brain, but you have to use yours too." James knocked Sirius's head." Ouch! Okay, calm down, jeez. See, Reegie loves Snape, Snape is a halfblood, but the clause to be the Lord of black says that you have to marry a pureblood, I don't know who came with this shit, siriusly. If I tell my parents, okay Reggie will be the heir, but that'll mean never getting together with Snape. That's why I have to wait for my brother to confess to Snape. If he's rejected, I can tell my parents and Reggie won't care. But if the greasy git accept my bro's confession, they can be together, get married, I will tell my parents, and then they'll make Reggie the head of the house and Snape can still be his husband. What do you think ?"

"- Padfoot you're a genius!"

"- I know !"

Both of them grinned at each other, James proposed to push the two slytherins together so it'll function more quickly.

* * *

 **Godrics Hollow, 1980**

"- JAMES, LILY!"

"- Padfoot calm down."

"- But Remy~"

"- If you continue like this, Lily will throw you out. Oh, hello James!"

"- Hey guys ! Where is Peter? "

"- Couldn't come." shrugged both men.

"- Well, enter, he's so cute!"

"- I'm so excited !"

"- Padfoot calm down." Said Remus and James at the same time, before grinning.

Sirius ran in the house, and searched through the living room, the kitchen, the toilet, the bathroom, James and Remus sweat dropped, and finally he went to his bestfriend's room, he paused in front of the door.

"- I'm happy that you finally realise the importance of knocking Padfoot." said Remus.

"- Who stopped to knock? Don't you realise that we'll enter the room where he was conceived ."

"- Ew. Padfoot ! I didn't need the details !"

"- I don't know if I should be vexed or not." said James before knocking and entering the room.

Lily was sitting on the bed, her hair in a messy red bun, her face and green eyes were lighted with happiness, dressed in a blue T-shirt she was holding a baby in her arms, Sirius sprinted toward them. Remus and James followed him in a calmer pace, Remus saw Severus and Regulus in the room, and greeted them. The younger boy was smirking at his brother.

"- Can I see him ? Can I see him ? Can I see him ? Can I see him ? Can I see him ? Can I see him ? Can I see him ? Can I see him ? Can I see him ? Can I see him ? Can I see him ? Can I see him ?" Sirius asked quickly, annoyed Remus knocked Sirius on his head.

"- Congratulation Lily."

"- Thank you Remus. And Yes Sirius you can see him. You can even hold him."

"- H-h-h-h-hold h-h-him?"

"- Yes. James help Sirius."

"- Yes flower." Lily mock glared at the nickname as Snape snorted.

"- Snape ! Reggie ! You're here."

"- Yes Black we're here. You're not the only one who got an invitation." Snape rolled his eyes.

"- An invitation? I didn't get one."

"- Sirius there is no invitation, just take the little one in your arms." said an exasperated Regulus.

"- Huh, what are you doing here Reggie?" as Sirius asked James took the baby from Lily and approached Sirius.

"- Not your business, but I came with Sev' to see the child."

"- With _Sev_ ' huh?"

"- Yes, with Sev'." Regulus blushed but his voice was firm. He got the man of his life.

"- Padfoot." James called. "Take him."

"- James don't hold him like that!" exclaimed Lily.

And suddenly Sirius found a pair of stunning innocent green eyes in front of him. He, he was so tiny, and had so much hair for a baby. He slowly reached for the baby. In a space of three second, he was holding Harry James Potter. The little boy was gazing at him with curiosity and innocence.

"- James, Lily. He, he is so cute, so innocent." Sirius's voice was calm and filled with awe. "Take a look Remus, he's so sweet."

Sirius instinct must have been good, he was natural with Harry in his arms. Remus approached the pair, Sirius was right, Harrys was so pure, his skin purer than snow, red cheeks that was here to be pinched, a small nose, big green gems as eyes, and that tuft of messy black hair was already the debut of the Potter's hair. Everyone was smiling, and holding Harry in their arm. James and Lily glanced at each other love and happiness in their eyes. And Lily nudged her husband, who was sitting near her, she raised an eyebrow toward Sirius. Realisation entered in his eyes, and he face palmed, catching the attention of everyone but Harry who was playing with Sirius's hair.

"- Oh, I forgot ! I can't believe it ! Thank you Lily flower. Sirius ?"

"- Yeah ?"

"- You are Harry's godfather."

"- What. Wait. What ? Me? James I can't !"

"- Even if you refuse, you already are his godfather?"

"- What ?"

Even Remus, Regulus and Snape were confused. What did James mean?

"- Don't you remember what you gave me one weeks ago?"

"- Er,... wait didn't I give you my blood ? You needed it for some experiment no?"

"- That's the excuse you used !" Lily's wide eyes glanced at James as if he was an idiot. "And you accepted ?!" Lily looked at Sirius as if he was dumber than someone dumb.

Even Remus face palmed, was Sirius really that stupid and careless?

"- James asked me."

"- Are you daft Black ?! Do you know what can someone do with blood?" exclaimed Snape in outrage.

"- Sev calm down. You know how Sirius is." Regulus took his lover's hand, before confronting Sirius." But really that was stupid. You surpassed yourself brother."

Sirius moaned something about evil potion master. James only sweat dropped, he understood the others point of view, but Sirius and their relationship was different, they were more than brothers. It was hard to explain, it was a friendship stronger than what he had with Remus, it was more than blood relation, it was not love like what he had with Lily. There relation was stronger, he didn't know how to call it. Even if a thousand person used polyjuice to look like Padfoot, he would be able recognize his best friend, their bond was that deep. That's why James knew that he would have given his blood freely to Sirius, if the soft dog asked.

"- Guys can we return to the speech."

"- So Prongs what does my blood have to do with anything." Sirius worried a little. Prongs and Lily smiled softly. The beautiful red head explained in a calm voice what the Potters did. She was a Gryffindor, and was brave enough to help her husband's plan.

"- Sirius. As a pureblood you must know that blood is strong. Blood is dangerous to use in potions. In fact, most of them are used in Dark potions, most of them 'forbidden' by the ministry." She had a mischief look in her eyes as she said 'forbidden'." Of course, there still are some potion accepted and the procedure is hard to , and the waiting time are long. You have to go to Gringotts, forge some papers, signed them with the ministry. Search for an expert in magical core, who knows information about blood and family, find a potion master, get all the ingredients." Prongs and Lily got an annoyed look in their eyes, remembering all the time they had to use, Lily was tired because of pregnancy, James had to work, auror couldn't take lots of breaks.

"- And the blood adoption potion needs to be maintained and prepared for three months, the blood has to be fresh and willingly given..." Snape continued.

"- There are two types of blood adoption potions, there's the one which is taken by children and such to be adopted. But there is another who is nearly forgotten, only experts in the darkest arts know about it. That's the potion Severus had to make." Realisation entered Regulus eyes, that's why his lover spent less time with him.

"- I remember !" Continued Remus and spoke the same way he did in Hogwarts, citing a text from a book. Of course this book wasn't in the school full of children ! "This potion has to be taken by the bearer exactly twelve hours and fiftyseven minutes" at Sirius bewildered gaze, Remus explained, " it equals seven hundred seventy seven minutes Padfoot. This potion is stronger than the normal one, and the baby who'll be born will have a third magical parental bound and recognize by blood. The baby will be bound to three parents, getting forty nine percent of the bearer's gene, forty eight percent of the sire's gene, and third percent of his third parents. As you must know ministry love to create law and put limits in systems. In magical term, and Gringott's test will pro ve that the child has three parents. But for the ministry there are only two parents."

"- And that's why Padfoot you'll be Harry's godfather, after all, you are his third parent. I don't think this blacker than black hair color come from my mom, I think that Harry's got his godfather's hair color." Prongs grinned softly at Padfoot.

Sirius was silent. He was shocked. He didn't understand. No. The truth was that indeed he understood. But, he couldn't believe it. Who would do that for him ? No one ! He who always wanted a child, who dreamed of playing with his own kins, his child, to teach him how to pranks, how to walk, how to speak. Of course, Harry would be James and Lily's child. But he was his godson. A godson with his blood. In some twisted magical way, Harry was his son !

Tears started falling down of his face. He would always remember that night, six years ago, his dream to have children was crushed. He had break down for the fist time in his life. Falling in his bestfriend's arm, the one who cried with, who told him, it was going to be okay, they would find a solution. Of course, for Sirius no solutions existed at that time. Now, six years later, that same friend and his spouse, who Sirius thought of siblings, gave him a little boy. If he was in his joking mood, he would have said something about incest. But no, Sirius was flattered, no more than that, he waw more than shocked, more than happy, more than anything he had ever felt before. This was a deep love. Not that romance bullshit. But a familial Love. He was thankful, thankful of his life, never had he felt this way. Thankful to have his friends, more than any other time. So thankful of the life in his arms. He started crying softly, hugging Harry closer, the boy wasn't disturbed by his godfather, no instead he basked in the warmth of the bond. He felt safe.

Lily slapped James's back, who yelped. His wife glanced at Sirius and back at James. James who was busy getting emotional understood his wife. He took Sirius near Lily, and Lily gave him a hug, the teary James got a bright idea.

"- Oooh! Group hug everyone !"

Lily, the three marauders hugged each other , being careful with Harry in Sirius arms. In there seventh year, Remus had asked why Sirius didn't stay more than a week with a girl, Padfoot had finally decided to explain himself. Remus had never thought it would happen to one of his friend. James will forever remember the day he learned fate's cruel actions. Lily would always remember the day her fiancé, now husband, told her to stop harassing Sirius about being steady in his life. She had never seen James this serious before. And she had never thought that behind the happy face of Sirius Black, someone who had been hurt hide each day. They all remembered, that time in their second year, in the gryffindor common room, they had to write a small essay to Mcgonagall as a punishment, yes even Lily and Remus, it was about your dream in the future. James had wanted to marry Lily. Lily wished for a happy life, without any problems. Remus had written his dream become a writer. And Sirius, Sirius had surprised them all. Sirius wanted to one day have mini-Sirius, he wanted children. Yes, all their dreams weren't complete, but they were satisfied. Harry would be loved.

Severus and Regulus shared an awkward glance. Should they go somewhere else ? They were actually confused. Okay it was good what James and Lily had done for Sirius, but it was like they were missing something. Why was Sirius overwhelmed with Harry's birth? Why did the Potters went to this lenght ? There was something fishy here. One day Sirius would marry and have babies on his own, so what was the problem? Regulus's curiosity was awakened.

"- Why are you gryffindor always so emotive? "

The hugging group froze. And slowly turned their heads toward the two graduated slytherins. They blinked at each other.

"- Wait. Wait. How the hell Lily knew Prongs?" asked Sirius.

"- Er. You said to don't tell Moony or Wormtail, so..." said James, his hands in his hair.

"- Oh."

"- Sirius you didn't tell Regulus, did you?" asked an exasperated Remus. Yes, he understood why Sirius didn't tell his parents, but Regulus needed to know.

"- Tell me what?" asked Regulus piercing silver eyes on his brother.

"- Eerr... No the right time guys."

Harry got up and started to cry, as if knowing there was tension in the room. Lily recuperated her treasure from Sirius, and tried to calm him down.

"- James, I think Harry is hungry."

"- Oh, well give him food."

Remus face palmed, and Severus sighed, Regulus continued to pierce his suspicious brother under his gaze.

"- James ! Harry need to be _breastfeed_."

"- Oh ! Oh. Ooh." James realised what Lily said, understood, and took everyone out of their room.

* * *

"- Wait, what ? "

Regulus was so shocked, his eyes got round and his mouth hung open. Snape was also surprised and coughed on his tea.

"- I'm sterile. Barren. Can't have children. No mini-me." Sirius repeated annoyed. It was embarrassing to admit it to his little brother. One of the reason for Sirius to not tell him was that he didn't know how to tell him.

"- You told the parents, wait no you didn't, or I would have been the heir, oh! That's why !"

Regulus, who had learned his family way more time than he needed, understood. It was Severus or being the heir. Between the two of them, Regulus couldn't have choose when he was a child, or a teen. He would have chosen the position of power. But now, Severus was his. There was no way he would let Severus got way from his grip. It took him more than three years to get him, he wasn't going to let the snarky, sexy, dark potion apprentice now!

"- Wait a moment, do you think I'm barren?"

"- I don't know Reggie. I feel like you're the bottom, if you want a child, Severus would have to get pregnant."

"- Wait Black. I can't become pregnant, I have my potion mastery going on, and your brother and I want to create an apothecary where I would do the potion. Also fumes are dangerous for babies."

"- Yes brother, Severus and me decided to not have children for now, and now that you told me about your sterility, I would have to get checked." Regulus was controlling his emotions, and using his slytherin mask. Would Severus still love me if he couldn't have children ?

"- Hmph." Sneered Snape." As if we needed a brat, we already have Potter's and Lucius's brats. We don't near more brats in this world."

"- Hey!" said James before glaring at Snape.

Regulus relaxed, Severus had felt Regulus stiffen and getting worried, well, the slytherin version of worried, and he had to comfort his younger lover.

"- I have a question Regulus." said Remus.

"- Yes what is it ?"

"- If Harry is now Sirius's son through the godfather bound and blood. Doesn't it mean that technically Harry is Sirius's heir."

"- Yes it's possible. I would have to check the tapestry. Oh wait ! Kreacher !"

A crack of apparition, and a old elf appeared, he bowed. Sirius glared at the creature.

"- You don't need to bow Kreacher, how many time I have asked you not to?"

"- One time more than the last time master Regulus. What can Kreacher do for master Regulus ?"

"- Could you check the tapestry and see if there is another name under my brother."

"- Yes master Regulus, Kreacher will see if there is a name under master Regulus's _brother_. " The elf spat the last word. In two cracks he came back. " As always master Regulus was right a small branch appeared under master Regulus's brother with the name of Harry Potter."

"- Thank you Kreacher, you can go now."

"- Yes master Regulus." And with a last crack, the little old elf returned to his duties.

"- Well now we don't have any problem, you have a child. I'm not sure what the parents will say. Thank god it's not my problem." Sirius pouted at Regulus's word." Come Sev' we visited Lily, we can go now. Potter. Remus. Brother." And with a salutation, both Severus and Regulus went back to their home.

"- Oh man, how I'm going to explain this to my mother ! Huh! My ears are already bleeding !"

"- I feel for you Padfoot. I have to go Prongs, take care of Lily and Harry. I'll come tomorrow."

"- Bye Moony!" Remus apparated from the house. James had of course logged his friends in their apparition wards.

"- Can I crash here Prongs ?"

"- Why do you ask old pal, as always you're the dog of this family."

"- Hey!"

* * *

 **Godrics Hollow, 1981**

Life was so good, of course everyday life wasn't easy. There was lots of changes. Seasons changed, summer to autumn, to winter, to another summer again. Every days were spend in peace. Some had problems, but at least they weren't in a war, hiding and surviving. No, everything was how it should have been. All humans don't love changes, because with change, came unknown, and it was frightening. For others changes were good, why someone would keep their wall brown for five years ! They had to change it. Humans always grew with time. The growth of humans was more apparant in small children. For exemple, in Godrics Hollow, there was a small family of three spending their holidays in peace.

James Potter was an auror, heir to the Potter family, he loved to come here at Godric Hollows for some peace. Truthfully he preferred this two-staged house than the big manor. But it would be useless to not live in the manor. He was busy as an auror, and Lily was an unspeakable, sometimes she had to work in the week ends. Of course their love for each other was still strong, or maybe stronger than in the past. The problem was that they couldn't let small Harry alone in a house. Lily didn't want Harry to be always with house-elf, she accepted their helps, but her son needed human contact, she said. Of course his mother, Dorea Potter, agreed with the young witch.

He would always remember that evening in their living room. The morning of this day was like every other day, he woke up went to work. On his road he crossed a family of red-heads, the Weasley, a light family, kind but poor. The mother was speaking to her youngest son in baby language. James found it cool ! Maybe babies had their own language ! He had wanted to try this with Harry. So in the evening, he was sitting on the couch in the living room, Lily was knitting with love some socks for baby Harry. She said something about love and handmade things. His mother was sitting in another chair and was reading, waiting for his father to come home from a meeting. And then, James had tried to baby talk with Harry. Suddenly, he found himself under two glares and Harry's confused son. Lily and his mother scolded him for half an hour about baby talking not being good for their little Harry. James wanted to protest, but decided to wisely shut up. He didn't remember every words, but both of them had said at the same time, that they didn't want Harry to become a dunderhead. After the incident he confronted his father, who only laughed at him.

Yes, life was good. He was a little sad because he couldn't spend every seconds of his life with Lily and Harry. But Harry was loved. Lily was the perfect mother, she did let her temper loose sometimes, but not at Harry. James also was a perfect dad with Harry, or so he tried, there was times he forgot about Harry's age, but his wife and family are always here for him. Harry's favourites weren't his parents, of course the little tyke loved his parents, but his favorite was his grandmother. She was the one who stayed with him, played every day with him, read to him. Lily was actually thankful, she had confessed to James, that she would not have let Harry with a random babysitter. Family was important to his wife. And for him also.

"- James ! James ! Come and see !"

James ran toward his wife. She was beaming, Harry in one hand and her hips. On the other hand was a letter.

"- Read it ! Read it !"

James took the letter from his eager wife. Reading the letter, he smiled softly, one part of him was really happy, but the other was-

"- James, James ! Why aren't you more happy ? You and Sirius were the one who always pushed those two together." Lily's green eyes were filled with worry, his intelligent son also looked at him with curiosity. He loved their eyes.

"- I'm really happy for Regulus and Severus Lily. I promise. It's just that now, Sirius will have to admit his er... problem to his parents. I'm actually surprised that Regulus and Severus finally decided to get married. I mean, I thought it was going to happen before now, but it's cool I guess..."

"- James." His wife smiled at him with love and care. "You should go see him. He is your bestfriend. And maybe, yes, you should invite him and Remus to lunch, they'll appreciate to be here with us, Sirius would be distracted by Harry, and Remus won't be stressed by Sirius. Harry will love to see his godfathers, right Harry?" asked his wife brushing her nose with Harry's.

"- Paddy! Paddy! Moony! " squealed his son. And he couldn't help his chuckles. James was so happy, he had such an understanding wife, and son.

"- And we should go congratulate Sev' and Regulus in the afternoon, I should firecall your parents ! Maybe they want to go with us !"

James glanced at the long red floating hair behind the rushing Lily. Now, his bestfriends needed him.

* * *

James apparated in an apartment. It was decorated with lots of photos and such. Lots of shelves of books were there. He walked in the tiny kitchen. Moony was already preparing some tea. Sirius's face was paler than it should be but he looked determined.

"- Hi guys !"

"- Hello Prongs, do you want some cake with your tea ?"

"- No thank you Moony. How are you and you Padfoot ?"

"- I'm fine, and Padfoot is in some kind of trance."

"- Ah..."

"- I don't think he realised you're here."

James gasped. How could Sirius not know he was here ? No, no, no, unacceptable. He walked toward Sirius and pulled his friend's ear.

"- PADFOOT I'M HERE !"

"- WHAA ! J-J-James?"

"- Yes Padfoot."

"- When did you come here ?"

Moony sighed.

"- Moony ! Moony is that cake ! I want a piece !"

"- It is for you Padfoot, please calm down."

James laughed before answering Sirius question.

"- Just now Sirius. So... You've got the letter ? And Remus you've read it ?"

"- Yes, it was time the two of them get married. James can you babysit Sirius for me ?"

"- Where are you going ?"

"- We needed to buy food, chocolate, and candies for Sirius and I wanted to buy flowers to congratulate Regulus and Severus. But, Sirius didn't look fine so I didn't want to go, but now that you are here. You can take care of him."

"- Okay ! You can count on me Moony ! Ah, and for lunch, Lily ordered both of you to come eat with us." James grinned. " You're obliged."

Moony rolled his eyes with a playful smile on his face. Life was good for him.

* * *

Remus went out. Sirius was eating his cake, but his enthusiasm wasn't here.

"- Padfoot, you..."

"- Three days ago, I went to see my brother. He was happy with Severus. I asked him why both of them weren't getting married. Was the problem about heirs to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black ? Or was it mother ? Or father ? He avoided looking in my eyes. For a Slytherin he's obvious. Snape came in the house. And you know what the bat said ?"

"- No ?"

"- Both of them didn't carry the gene to produce babies. Of course, both of them could use another woman to bear their children, I said. They glared at me. But I knew the real reason was me. They didn't want mother to cast me out of the family. I told them I didn't care. Look like my brother knew me, he knew I didn't want to confront mother. I shouted at them both. 'I didn't know you were both Gryffindor ! No wait that was Hufflepuff loyality ! Where his your ambitions ?' And I shouted my heart at them. In the end I cried, again, I can't believe it Prongs ! Ugh ! Next time you've got to punch me or people will think I'm becoming a girl or something."

"- Be thankful that Lily wasn't here, or she would have punched you."

They shared an awkward laugh.

Silence came soon after that.

James didn't know what to say. He decided to do what he could. He let his emotions.

"- Sirius, whatever happen we'll always be here for you."

Sirius snorted.

"- If I had one galleon for each time you said that !"

Silence took place again.

Sirius fidgeted a little.

"- What is it Padfoot ?"

"- No nothing, I'll tell you later. With Lily."

Remus apparated home, flower in hands and chocolate, also with a bag full of candies and vegetables and fruits.

"- What a timing Moony !"

"- Candies ! Moony bought me candies !"

"- Yes, Padfoot, I bought candies, and yes they are for you."

"- Er, Moony, I understand the food, flowers, chocolate, and Sirius's candies, but why do you have a white polar teddybear ?"

Moony blushed.

"- I couldn't resist, I thought Harry would like it..."

James and Sirius blinked at their friend. Before laughing their ass of.

"- Oh will you shut up ! I didn't see him in such a long time."

They continued to laugh, James gasped between his laugh.

"- Yeah right! You saw him four days ago !"

* * *

In Godrics Hollow, a beautiful young woman was cooking and singing with the music, her son who was only a year old tried to sing with her.

"- Oh my little Harry is so cute !"

Harry giggled. And suddenly the baby stopped and blinked.

"- What is it Harry ?"

"- Daddy ! Paddy ! Moony !"

"- Yes Harry, they'll be coming home."

"- Nuh uh, Mommy !"

Lily tried to understand her baby when she heard laughers coming from the corridor. She turned toward the kitchen door, it was already opened. James,Remus and Sirius came in. How did her son know they were here?

* * *

They finished eating. Little Harry was hugging his new plushie while Remus read for him a fairytale book. Of course, reading with Moony was fun and special, because Harry's uncle Moony used his magic to illustrate the stories. Remus was reading in Harry's nursery. The boy's mother wanted her son to take a nap before they went to see Sev' and Regulus.

In the living room, Sirius needed to speak with Lily and James and Lord and Lady Potter.

"- What is Sirius ?" Asked James.

"- As you all should know, Reggie is engaged to Sn- Severus." started Padfoot.

Dorea Potter nodded her head to let him continue.

"- They won't have children, the only way for them to conceive is to use a woman."

Lily grimaced at the sentence. It was badly said.

"- It means that the duty is on your shoulder Sirius, does it mean you'll get married ?" Asked Charlus.

Sirius grimaced.

"- I'm sterile."

Lord and lady Potter lost their composure.

"- What ?!" Exclaimed Dorea.

Charlus looked like so much like James when he was shocked that Sirius had to restrain his laugh.

Undertanding draw in the elders face. This was the reason James used _that_ potion ! It explained so much. Both of them had scolded James for taking such a risk with the Potter scion. Now, they understood. For them, Sirius was always like a second son, he was their nephew, but with the amount of time he spent at their manor, he was more like their son. Dorea always wanted to have more children, and a daughter. Sadly, she learned that she couldn't. They had tried a long time before their little miracle, James Charlus, was born. They were so happy with him, they had spoiled him too much. Thankfully he did turn out good, maybe sometimes he was too arrogant, but Dorea liked to think he inheritated it from her.

"- It was our blood, wasn't it ?" Asked Dorea.

"- Yes." Answered Sirius.

Dorea sighed, her eyes full of sadness. Charlus took one of her hand in his own and held it. He knew she was thinking about their period of misery.

"- What will it mean for the House of Blacks ?" Asked Lily.

She was curious. She was born to muggles, but she had learn a lot about wizarding custom. This was thanks to Sev'. He was the one to explainto her that blood didn't matter, however it was important for her to learn wizarding custom. In her early years at Hogwarts, she had learn the basic. After James decided to court her she dove in every traditions and such. Her mother-in-law had helped her of course. She was to be Lady Potter one day, she had to know about customs and traditions.

"- The direct line has only three choices." Said Dorea.

"- What do you mean three ? Wouldn't Harry be the heir?" Asked Sirius, was he forgetting something ?

"- Nymphadora Tonks, the daughter of Andy is a metamorphmagus. But she's a girl." Corrected Charlus. " Of course they could wait to see if Andy has a boy or not."

"- I don't think she'll be able to... There is no more bearer in the Blacks, the girls have infertility problems, and some members of our family are sterile." Frowned Dorea.

"- Doesn't Narcissa have a boy ? " asked James.

"- Yes, Draco is a month older than Harry I think." Said Lily.

"- And then you have Harry. If Bella don't have another baby, that's it. So isn't Harry going to be the Heir, only he has a direct bond to me." Said Sirius.

"- Yes but you forget something important Sirius." Started Lily." Draco's godfather is Severus."

"- And he's going to marry your brother." Sighed James. Sometimes it was too much trouble to be a pureblood.

"- Whoever is the heir is not important children. Sirius tomorrow you are going to speak to your parents." Advised Charlus.

"- Yes uncle Charlus." Mock pouted Sirius.

"- Oh don't be such a baby. You know what ? I'll come with you." Said Dorea.

Sirius accepted.

* * *

They were all in Prince Manor, the gardens were full of plants and potion ingredients. The weather was too nice to be stuck between four walls. The table in the garden was made of pure white marble, designed in a greek style. The table was full of pastries. Sirius's eyes were lighted and his mouth was watering. Regulus sweat dropped.

"- I swear Mutt if you drool on the table you'll be no longer welcome here." Said Snape.

Sirius pouted as his friends laughed at him. Harry giggled at Sirius's face.

"- My own godson is against me ! I can't believe it ! Harry don't you love me anymore ?"

Sirius was of course joking but his eyes full of false sadness looked at the ground. Harry who didn't know felt guilty. He loved his godfather !

"- Siwi not cwy ! Hawwy love Paddy !"

"- Really Harry ?"

"- Uh uh !"

"- Forever and ever ?"

"- Flowe' and eve' Paddy !"

Sirius took Harry from Dorea and hugged his godson before throwing him in the air to play with him. Dorea glared at Sirius, it was her turn to have Harry ! Charlus snorted at his wife's expression, the lady pinched his leg.

"- So Regulus ! How did my brother propose to you ?" asked Lily, her green eyes litted up.

"- We were harvesting potion ingredient for our apothecary, and he proposed." Regulus blushed as Sev looked at his cup of tea.

"- No way, I'm sure he did something elese. Please tell me Regulus !" Lily looked at them with the eyes of a fan-girl.

"- Er..." Hesitated Regulus. He glanced at Sev the man sighed.

"- You can tell her or she'll annoy you till both of our death."

"- You're mean Sev." Pouted Lily.

"- We were harvesting potion ingredients in this garden."

Lily and Dorea listened avidly, Remus and Charlus listened to be polite. James didn't want to know, the same with Sirius, however both of their curiosity was stronger. They strained an ear to listen.

"- Sev gave me a primrose, and went back to his side plants, then ten minutes later he came with spiderflower. I didn't understand at first, I thought he needed them for one of his potion. When we finished harvesting he came to me and asked for an answer. I knew I missed something. He explained that he tried to ask me to marry him. Imagine how shocked I was. I accepted and he gave me a ring. And we went back to the ingredients."

The women cooed, Lily was proud of Sev' and how he had tried for Regulus.

"- What ? That's it ? There was nothing ?" asked Sirius.

The glares he received stopped him for continuing his rant.

"- Whoa ! That was er, sweet !" finished Sirius.

His godson distracted him by pulling his hair.

"- Ouch ! Harry it hurts."

Snape smirked. Maybe Potter Junior wasn't so bad.

* * *

It was time.

Sirius was stressing. He was in 12 Grimmauld place. In the end he decided to go alone. He was a gryffindor damnit ! Why was he frozen in front of the apartment ? He should have let his aunt come with him, or James, or someone, anyone...

Why was he freezing ?

It was like every other day he went to see his parents. Orion would nod at him to welcome him, his mother would scream, insult some of his friends or something, Kreacher would sneer at him, he'll be compared to Reggie, and he'll leave.

So, why was he freezing ?

It was different this time. In truth, he didn't hate them, they were still family, even if their ideas weren't the same.

He couldn't do it.

He'll write a letter.

Yes, a letter, he'll explain he wasn't feeling good. And maybe put his problem in it...

Damnit !

Damnit !

A warm hand caught his own. He turned his head.

It was Regulus.

"- W-wh-what are you doing here ?"

"- Didn't I tell you ? I wanted to go see the parents, I was sure I told you."

It was a lie of course. He came for Sirius.

"- Liar !"

"- Aren't you entering ?"

"- Wh- Yes of course. But you're not my babysitter. I could have go alone."

"- And they say slytherins are sneaky ! Foolish prideful lion."

"- Hey !"

Sirius with renewed force advanced toward the door, and opened it.

"- You should have knocked." noted Regulus.

"- I do whatever I want. Come !" barked Sirius. In the bottom of his heart, he was thankful that his little brother did come.

Regulus entered, he didn't close the door.

"- Well ? Close the door."

"- I'm waiting Sirius."

"- For what ? Don't tell me your fiancé's coming ? !" Sirius's face paled.

"- No, he's busy you know, he don't care about your dramas." Regulus rolled his eyes.

"- So what are you waiting for ?"

"- Potter I know you're here."

Silence answered Regulus. Sirius snorted.

"- Shut up Sirius."

"- Potter ! Come now or I'm hexing you."

Suddenly James appeared in front of the brothers. He should have remembered that the cloak kept him invisible, and Regulus would have to try more than on time to got him. But years spend with his wife had integrate in him some notion.

"- James ! What are you doing here ?"

"- I was er, watching the flowers ?"

He pointed to the non-existant flowers. Sirius and Regulus snorted.

"- Enter Potter." said Regulus with a smirk.

"- Thanks Regulus." James entered and put away his invisibility cloak.

* * *

Orion knew both of his sons. He didn't spend lots of time with them, but it didn't prevent him from not knowing their mimics and such. He and his wife were sitting on their comfortable chesterfield, in front of them, his sons and his nephew James were sitting. They were hiding something.

"- How lovely, you all decided to visit at the same time." said his lovely wife.

Her sarcasm and humour weren't understand by everyone, but for Orion she was perfect. Lots of woman were maybe more powerful than her, more beautiful than her, more caring than her. People didn't understand her, didn't understand of she was educated, how rules were important at that time.

Even if both of them were strict with Sirius and Regulus, they were less strict than their own parents.

He'll always remember when their parents announced their decision to wed both of them. Orion had blinked and accepted, Walburga hadn't complain, she had been four years older than him. He thought she was okay with him. He'll always remember his little friend and second cousin, they were happy playing politics and other games. He thoughts she was really okay with the wedding. Wanting to speak with her he went to see her, in secret in her room. Thankfully no one had seen him. He entered his best-girlfriend's room, he had forgotten to knock with his excitation to speak to her. What he found wasn't his strong friend, or his arrogant older cousin. He had found a woman. She wasn't nude or anything, or he would have been dead by now. She was crying in her bed, still dressed in her strict robes. Her hair were down, her face buried in a cushion, he had never heard such a sad sound, his heart couldn't bear with that. For him, she was always strong, stronger than an oak. He put his hands with hesitance on her shoulder. She had frozen. She let the cushion fall. He'll always remember, the pale face of his young wife. Pale faced, pink lips, her long black wavy hair cascading behind her, some loose strands cupping her face. Her grey silver eyes, the same as his, weren't as hard as everyday, not as expressionless. They were full of tears, softens. She broke down in front of him. Her face turned slightly red with shame. He hugged her, and muttered comforting words.

His prideful wife was his rock, his bestfriend, and the woman he was in love with. She gave him two beautiful and powerful son. She was his match.

One of the reason he didn't punish Sirius was her, Sirius looked so much like his mother in spirits. Every time both of his son protested or fought he could see Walburga in them. They may look like him, but their tempers were his wife's.

* * *

"- How lovely, you all decided to visit at the same time." said Walburga Black.

Sirius wanted to glare at her, but instead he glared at the dark green carpet on the ground. Regulus contained his embarrassment, he should have send a letter before coming. What he did for his brother ! James felt awkward, he should have stayed under the cloak...

"- Well ? You'll take a tea, no ? " asked Walburga.

"- No, thank you aunt Walburga, it's not necessary, I already ate before coming." answered James trying to smile. Thankfully he succeeded.

"- No, thank you mother. We're sorry to cause you trouble and to not have send a message before coming."

Sirius couldn't even open his mouth. He was stressed.

"- Is there any problems boys ?" asked the stoic Orion.

A long silence took place.

It was now or never Sirius, thought James. But nothing came. James pinched Sirius' side, he yelped. Regulus had to contain a facepalm, as Walburga glared at the gryffindors.

"- How are you, parents?" started Sirius.

This time everyone wanted to throw a strange look at Sirius. Of course no one did. James and Regulus because they were in front of Orion and Walburga. Orion and Walburga didn't because, well they had a reputation to uphold!

"- I have something to announce." Said Sirius. Now it was better !

Oh shit, thought Orion, he was going to announce his elopement with a muggleborn, or worst a muggle ! Holy mother of Merlin ! Didn't his sons thought before throwing news to their mothers. He loved his wife, but he was the one who suffered from her temper. Her sons too. But they only had to listen her rant one time, he had to listen to it _three_ times ! Three _freaking_ times ! The first one when she yelled at them all, the second time when she yelled at him because they were his son, and the third time when she searched for a solution.

His dear must have felt a change in him, and knew what he was thinking about, because she crunched his feet with her heel. Years of suffering meant that his expression didn't waver, but hell, it hurt !

"- Sirius don't be too direct." muttered Regulus under his breath.

"- Be careful Padfoot." whispered James.

"- I'm sterile."

James and Regulus wanted to hit Sirius.

"- I'M STERILE ! I can't have children ! I'm freaking barren !" screamed Sirius. He woke up every portrait in the house. He got up and said it a second time.

James was openly gaping at him, Regulus was feeling like fainting.

"- I feel so good now! Should have done that before." smiling and feeling lighter Sirius called Kreacher for a tea. The elf did his work with a stricken face. Even he didn't know what to say to Sirius.

Seeping his tea, Sirius looked at his parents.

"- So ? What are you going to do ?"

Orion successfully kept his stoic face, or so they thought. In reality, the man was frozen. His son, his firstborn, his heir, his little star, his mischievous son, Sirus will never have the ability to have children, there was no potion, he'll have no children.

When the children were seven or eight, Arcturus wanted to see if one of his children could carry children on their own. They all knew the answer, and that time it was the same. Sirius and Regulus couldn't carry children. But they had not the normal test, to see if they were sterile or not.

"- Please this is not the time to joke." said Walburga.

"- Mother, its true. Sirius can't have children." said Regulus.

"- And you son ?" asked Orion.

Regulus grimaced.

"- Father, my fertility rate is low, and with our job, Severus and me don't want children. And not now." not ever, finished Regulus in his head.

"- Sirius Orion Black III don't you dare lie !"

Walburga went hysteric. Sirius was going to say some hurtful word about the harpy. He didn't, because the eyes of his mother were crying.

"- Shh, shh, don't cry my queen." Orion was crouching in front of his wife, taking her hands in his own.

The three others were flabbergasted, Orion was consoling his wife. Walburga was crying. In what sort of universe were they ?

Orion conjured a kerchief, and with it he cleaned his wife's eyes. His strong wife shouldn't be crying.

"- Don't worry my queen, everything will be fine. Do not cry you are Walburga Irma Black, my wife, my strong, powerful, cunning, clever wife."

"- O-O-Orion. I need water."

"- Of course my dear. Kreacher ! Your mistress need water."

CRACK.

"- Yes master." In three other cracks, Kreacher gave his mistress some water, and went away.

Walburga drank the water, cleaned her eyes, she coughed two times. And her eyes were back to their steal color, her face firmly in place. Orion went back to his place near his wife, he was stoic again.

The three others arranged their expressions.

"- Thank you for informing us." started Walburga."Is this the reason for you adopting the Potter heir Sirius ?"

Sirius nodded with hesitance. No, the reason was to have a son, Harry being the heir wasn't important for James, Sirius or Lily.

"- I think that you'll stay the heir. But for the next one,the decision is not ours."continued Walburga."The decision belong to the patriarch of the family."

"- You mean grand father Arcturus ?" asked Regulus.

"- Yes son." nodded Lady Black." This means that we'll all be called on a meeting. Of course," she turned toward James." you and your wife, Lord and Lady Potter and the scion will be called."

"- Is there anything else ?" asked Orion without emotion.

"- No, James and me will be going. Reggie, mother, father." With a nod Sirius got up.

"- Goodbye Lord and Lady Black, Scion Regulus." said James, before following Sirius out of the house.

Regulus needed to stay to speak about his wedding. One hour later, he had to go back to see Sev'.

* * *

"- You'll call your father, I'm tired."

"- Yes Walburga."

"- Orion, I will need your arms."

"- I'll be quick my dear."

"- Those children will be the death of me."

Orion snorted. It was true.

"- I think they already succeed with my now grey hairs."

"- Looks good with your eyes, wasn't this what you wanted ?"

"- That was when I was four Wally."

"- Don't call me that."

* * *

Life was good again. Sirius was freed of his secret, living peacefully with his bestfriends, spending a big amount of his time with his little godson, more like son, and his aunt Dorea.

Or so, they thought.

What they didn't know was that Harry's trouble would be bigger than Sirius's.

* * *

 **The end ! Finally ! That was long, at least for me. Thank you for reading this one shot. This is also the prequel of another oneshot I'm writing. The pairing will be Drarry.**


End file.
